


You Wanna to do WHAT!!!!

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Xeno, my perverted Idea of the duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a curious person when he read something that sparked the said curiosity.  He asked the only person that what he read applies to... Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna to do WHAT!!!!

'Once I mated to my wolf I never really knew what I was getting into as far as in mating. Alex mated with me in human form first to get me accustom to the action since I never been intimate that that with another. However a month later when the Full Moon arrived he mated me in his Alpha form. At first I was scared since all I heard that werewolves was about duality, but when Alex approached me on his Alpha form, his shiny blond fur and red eyes his head came to my head when he is on all fours. He was a wolf there was no human characteristic in him only his eyes showed the human within. When I finally over came my fear and allowed him to take me in that form. Words cannot describe the experience, however it allowed me and Alex to be closer than ever before.'

Stiles read that entry over and over and now he was curious and his thoughts turned to his boyfriend, he was dark and handsome and mysterious and not a man of many words. Derek Hale. He was surprised at how he landed a man like that. It started at the battle with the Alphas and Kali was attacking Derek and severely injured Derek. Stiles ran to Derek's body trying to stop the wounds from bleeding. He muttered 'Don't die on me you sexy asshole' and of course Derek heard it but what Stiles didn't expect was Derek kissing him. They been inseparable since, they done the naughty 2 weeks later and it turns out to be their favorite thing.

Stiles shook his head and reach his phone to text Derek. His fingers paused over the keys then he slide his phone shut and grabbed his flip flops. Stiles discovered that Derek liked his feet and hands and would often kiss them or massage the or play with them so Stiles switched his converse for flip flops. He also grabbed his keys and left his room and walked downstairs.

"Dad going to Derek's see you tomorrow!" Stiles said.

The Sheriff groaned and waved him to go. Sheriff did not like the fact that Derek was older than Stiles but relented on the two dating.

Stiles got into his jeep and drove to Derek's apartment. Once he parked and walked through the entrance doors and jogged up the stairs he turned down the hallway and approached Derek's apartment door which opened before he arrived and Derek was leaning against the said door.

"Whats wrong?" was the first out of his mouth.

"Nothing babe, just want to talk to you and I have a favor to ask," Stiles said before rising onto his toes and kissed the older man's lips.

A pleasurable growl reverberated in Derek's chest as he kissed Stiles back.

"So what is the favor?" Derek asked as his arms wrapped around Stiles waist.

"Are the pups in there?" Stiles asked first?

"No thank god, they are driving me nuts."

"Good," Stiles turned and closed the door and locked and dead bolted it.

"Whats going on?" Derek asked.

"I want to have sex with you in your Alpha form." Stiles said bluntly.

"You wanna do WHAT?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Have sex with you in your alpha form." Stiles repeated.

"No Stiles its too dangerous." Derek said walking into the kitchen.

"No its not, I trust you and I trust your wolf, pleaseeeeeeeeee." Stiles drawn out the please.

"What are you 5?" Derek retorted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on. I've seen you in your wolf form, I just want to touch your fur, run my fingers through it, running down your spine. I want to see your cock emerge from the furry case, hard and wet," Stiles began seductively. "I want your nose nosing me where you chose, your hot tongue lick where ever it pleases. I want to be on my hands and knees and you over me on all fours huffing and rutting against me"

Derek groaned, his eyes flashing red his nostrils flared scenting Stiles and his own arousal.

"I will hurt you," Derek grunted fighting for control.

Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's waist and nuzzled his chest. "I believe you won't."

Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans, Derek didn't stop him. Stiles pushed the older's man shirt off, he didn't stop him.

"I am not wearing my favorite clothes this time," Stiles whispered before peppering Derek's chest with kisses.

Derek growled taking the bait and ripped Stiles shirt off and pressed his face into Stiles neck sniff and kissing and nipping any skin he can get too.

"Please," Stiles pressed.

Derek groaned and Stiles can see fur starting to sprout, he hastily got Derek's pants off before they rip due to Derek's expanding mass.

Stiles step back to see Derek morphing from human to beta, his red eyes staring at Stiles as his body continued to expand into Alpha. Derek let out a huff once the transformation was done.

"Beautiful," Stiles whispered before running his fingers through Derek's head and he leaned forward to kiss him on the nose before Derek's tongue licked his lips.

Stiles smiled and nuzzled against the wolf's face before running his fingers through the soft fur.

"Love you," Stiles whispered before reaching and grabbed Derek's sheath softly, Derek groaned as the tip began to emerge from the sheath.

"That's it, that monster is gonna fuck my tight ass, huh? Do you like that Derek?"

The shaft emerged fast, it was wet and ready to fuck.

Stiles leaned back and kissed Derek muzzle and licked Derek's tongue before shedding his pants and turning onto his hands and knees offering himself to Derek which met with a growl and a hot tongue.

Derek licked a path along Stiles spine ending at the base. His rough hot tongue swiped against Stiles' hole making Stiles shiver and groan, his entrance twitching with anticipation.

"Come on Derek," Stiles whined.

For once Derek complied since the wolf was also eager, Derek crawled over Stiles his face against Stiles neck. His clawed hands rested at his lover's hips, his wet cock rutting against Stiles entrance.

"Put it in already, please," Stiles practically begged.

Derek growled and with a solid thrust entered Stiles. Stiles groaned as he was filled with Derek's big cock but panted as his nerves zinged with pleasure.

Derek held on for a moment to get Stiles used to his new size and after receiving a nod from stiles he thrust quick and soft before going all animal on his young lover.

"Yes, yes, fuck, DEREK!" Stiles chanted rocking with Derek's thrusts. Derek was grunting and moaning and licking and nipping above his lover as the urge to come and knot his mate build.

"Derek, I'm so close, I want your knot, I want your pups. Derek!" Stiles groaned so close.

Derek growled at Stiles words and sped up his knot swelling catching at Stiles rim. With a loud howl he thrust in hard and his knot popped past the rim locking him and stiles together.

Stiles screamed and came, his spunk splashed on the floor and he groaned as he felt Derek hot cum filling him up.

"God, Derek, You are a sex god!" Stiles moaned relaxing onto the floor.

Derek made a huffing noise he was chuckling and he leaned to lick Stile's face.

"I love you too, you big brute." Stiles mumbled and leaned his face against Derek's.


End file.
